Mewtwo's Revenge
by Mekasaka
Summary: Mewtwo's work at getting his revenge on the humans that created him with the singular purpose of being their slave...
1. Video log of a doomed Scientist

The Creation of Mewtwo

The Creation of Mewtwo

By: Evil Mewtwo

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, never have, never will. So don't bother suing me, as it will just waste your time!

*******************************

Day 375

Another clone failed! That would be the 34th one already! If it were not for Giovanni funding this project with so much money I would have given up already. I am starting to doubt if creating a clone of any Pokemon is even possible. Only time will tell.

Professor Connoll, Head Scientist of the Mewtwo Project

********************************

Day 377

We are in the process of creating one more clone. We have discussed the probability of any clone survivng the 3rd step of the process, the neural implants which would allow the clone to utilize its psychic powers. Quite frankly I'd have to say we were less than pleased. If this clone fails then I shall shut down this project once and for all.

Professor Connoll, Head Scientis of the Mewtwo Project

********************************

Day 379

I am pleased to say that our experiments have been a success! The clone has survived the neural implants and is currently in hybernation. We anticipate that it shall be waking up soon. All of our research has paid off. Giovanni was quite pleased to hear that Mewtwo was completed and is on his way to NewIsland as I record this.

Professor Connoll, Head Scientis of the Mewtwo Project

********************************

Date Unknown

I haven't got much time. I pray that the records of these events is discovered by someone. A year ago we found a fossil of the thought to be extinct Pokemon, Mew. There was sufficient genetic material to clone Mew but Giovanni who funded our project urged us to create a clone stronger than Mew. Many experiments failed, but we finally suceeded. We called it Mew-two. But for some reason the creatures anger is out of control. It is destroying our laboratory with its psychic powers as I speak. We dreamed of creating the strongest Pokemon. And we suceeded…

Unknown Person

********************************

"Those fools thought you werea science experiment. But I see you as far more than that. I am willing to offer you a deal. I can help you develop your powers."

"I do not need you for that human. My powers are far greater than you could realize."

"Yes, but you cannot control them. I am willing to help you to focus your power. As partners."

"Equal partners?"

"Yes."

********************************

As Mewtwo slowly descended onto the quiet ruins of the NewIsland laboratory, he took a glance at the picture of Mew and suddenly knew his purpose…

********************************

The End… for now

A/N: well that's all for now. Should I continue with the rebuilding of NewIsland and the creation of the first clones? Or how Mewtwo was able to capture Nurse Joy? If I get at least 1 review im continuing regardless. Then again… I would continue anyway!


	2. Resurrection of New Island

Mewtwo's Revenge Part 2

Disclaimer: Pokemon and anything related to it does not belong to me, it belongs to anyone who copyrighted it.

Mewtwo's Revenge Part 2

By: Evil Mewtwo

****************************************

Resurrection of New Island

Mewtwo silently worked, slowly becoming angrier with every passing day. The humans would pay, that was for sure and Mewtwo had the perfect plan. With his powers Mewtwo planned to create a storm. One of such a magnitude where all the humans would be wiped out. None would be spared. Even the Pokemon would be destroyed. They disgraced themselves by being the Pokemon of a trainer. They were weaklings if they were captured and had no place in Mewtwo's Sanctuary. New Island would be the sole location where Mewtwo's storm would not destroy. If Mewtwo could get clones of the original Pokemon, then he could go out into the world and alter it with his psychic powers. There, a new race of Pokemon would exist unchallenged by anyone.

Mewtwo had an added benefit. When the lead scientist, Professor Fuji, was implanting the clones psychic dampners he unknowingly gave the information to all the laboratory plans. The head scientist, Professor Connoll, was killed instantly by Mewtwo but unknown to him Professor Fuji was able to transmit one final message through Connoll's vidlog.

With his psychic powers Mewtwo picked up the twisted metal and steel then began to meld them into a new cloning machine. There wasn't enough materials to complete the cloning machine and Mewtwo was forced to travel to the mainland to get everything he needed. Finally the cloning machine had been completed, and a reactor was hooked up to run it. Mewtwo next constructed a stadium in the middle of NewIsland complete with stands. Before long it was completed and Mewtwo built a huge tower at the end of the island. In it he constructed a main control room… a throne room in his eyes. Salvaging the video screens and surveillance equipment he was able to hook up a fully functional spy network.

A huge golden spiraling staircase led to the control room. On two sides of the room there were ponds with water constantly flowing into them. A large door served as the entrance from the docks, and Mewtwo was ready for the next step of his plan.

The nearest town had a PokemonCenter which Mewtwo had read about. They served as a place where Pokemon could be rejuvenated and hospitalized when they were injured. In Mewtwo's eyes it was no more than a prison for helpless Pokemon. The local nurse of the PokemonCenter, Joy, was knowledgeable in the anatomy and physiology of Pokemon. Mewtwo's knowledge in cloning was limited despite the face that he himself WAS a clone. He would need to know more about them if he was to create duplicates that were even stronger than the originals. And so Mewtwo sped off into the night towards the Pokemon Center while almost 1500 miles away a Pokemon Trainer known as Ash Ketchum had just turned in for the night at his home in Pallet Town.

If only Mewtwo had known how that one Pokemon Trainer would change his life…

To be continued…

A/N: sorry if it was short and doesn't make sense. I'll rewrite the first chapter because I personally think it was horrible. Thanks to anyone who reviewed, even 1 is enough to make me write more. Later!


	3. Abduction of the Nurse and the Cloning

Disclaimer: im getting tired of writing this… I don't own Pokemon, so go sue someone else

Disclaimer: im getting tired of writing this… I don't own Pokemon, so go sue someone else!

Mewtwo's Revenge Part 3

Abduction of the Nurse and the Cloning

*********************************

At about 1 in the morning Mewtwo landed outside the ferry terminal. The PokemonCenter was inside and he could sense that Nurse Joy was still awake. It wasn't a problem, he could just knock her out and fly her back to NewIsland. Mewtwo didn't want to cause a ruckus so he quietly climbed through the window.

"YAWN… I think I'll turn in now Chansey." A tired Nurse Joy told her Chansey partner.

"Chansey, Chansey." It replied, indicating it would take care of the center in the meantime.

About 10 minutes later Chansey was sitting on a couch watching TV. (never saw that comin…) It never noticed Mewtwo until it felt his psychic, then blackness. Joy, who was sleeping in the entire room awoke when it heard a thud on the ground. She slowly opened the door and saw a huge purple Pokemon, which somewhat resembled a cat. "Who… Who are you?" she asked shakily.

Mewtwo merely turned and fired a weak psychic attack, knocking her out. He levitated her off the ground and turned to the Chansey. After thinking for a moment he wiped the Chansey's memory. With that Mewtwo smashed down the door of the terminal and flew back into the night with his prize in tow… Nurse Joy.

Back at New Island Mewtwo had taken control of Nurse Joy's mind and delved all of her knowledge on Pokemon. Satisfied with what he saw, he made her his personal servant who would take care of menial tasks such as keeping the area clean and tidy. She also acted as his personal messenger, Mewtwo didn't want any human knowing about his existence... yet.

With the first step of his plan completed Mewtwo knew it was time to make himself known to the world. He would need to complete a few more preparations first though…

Mewtwo was curious when he came across an intresting piece of knoweldge. Apparently the Pokemon most trainers started out with was Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur. He had seen these Pokemon in his dreams but never knew their significant purpose. Mewtwo decided to try cloning these strains first, but he didn't want to clone their first forms. He wanted to get to the final form as quickly as possible.

After several days of searching in the wilderness Mewtwo was able to incapacitate a Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur. Mewtwo had been designing a holding device where the Pokemon's genetic data could be extracted without killing it or injuring it. He devised a type of Pokeball to capture the Pokemon. It had a small insertion device where the long sensor wire in the cloning machine could hook to it and extract the genetic data safely and quickly. The clone was created soon afterward.

Mewtwo had to do some adjusting to get the evolved forms of the 3 Pokemon, and not their 1st form. It took some time, but it wasn't too difficult considering how similar the genetic material of the 1st form was compared to the final form.

Mewtwo smiled evilly at his new creations. A Charizard, a Blastoise, and a Venusaur. Ironically, the 3 originals had perished during the cloning procedure and Mewtwo made a mental note to revise the holding device so it didn't explode after the clone was made.

As the day of destiny came ever closer Mewtwo was that much closer to getting his revenge…

To be continued…

A/N: yes, I will have one at the end of every chapter. I know that there is another movie that was aired only in Japan that concerned Mewtwo but I couldn't find much information on it so I just ignored most of it. Lets just say in this fic that movie never took place. Ill get chapter 4 up ASAP. Any and all reviews are nice, even flames which I think I may be getting soon =P. Till then, later!


	4. Enslavement of the Originals

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. (thought I'd make it concise this time.)

Mewtwo's Revenge Part 4

Enslavement of the Originals

Mewtwo worked tirelessly, improving his cloning machine, and making sure his clones were stable in their stasis. He knew that destiny was drawing closer and he knew he had to work quickly and make sure he was ready when that day came. He needed the strongest Pokemon to make clones from, and what better way to get strong Pokemon, then to take them from strong Pokemon Trainers? There was one problem though. Mewtwo wanted to test his strength out on the strongest originals, but he didn't have much taste for knocking out trainers and stealing their Pokeballs.

After some thought Mewtwo decided that instead of him going to the trainers, he would make the trainers come to him. But what would make them come… 'Of course!' Mewtwo though, 'Few Pokemon Trainers can resist a challenge. I shall invite them to fight the strongest "Pokemon Master". I cant let just any weak trainer come though… only the strongest and hard willed trainers shall stand before my prescence. Of course! My storm!'

Mewtwo went to work on his plan.

Mewtwo had many spy cameras, but no way to deploy them. He would need something that could fly long distances without getting tired. The perfect Pokemon came to mind. Fearow. Mewtwo flew out and caught several Fearows after knocking them out. Mewtwo briefly considered making clones of them, but he wanted the originals to know how it felt to be a slave. He throughly brain-washed them and hooked a spy camera around their neck. He then commanded them to go throughout the area and search for every Pokemon Trainer and spy on them from above.

Mewtwo realized he would need to have a messanger invite the trainers. Nurse Joy wouldn't do, she wasn't fast enough. Pokemon wouldn't work, as none but he spoke in human language. He would need the most intelligent Pokemon, but one that was also physically capable. Alakazam came to thought, but they weren't useful in the situation. Then something came to mind. 'Dragonite…' They were as close to human as most Pokemon could be (excluding the TR Meowth) and they had the physical skills needed. They could fly in the worst weather and also fairly long distances.

Mewtwo needed a Dragonite quickly, but since they were all but extinct he would need to evolve it from its lesser stage, the Dratini. Mewtwo teleported to the Safari Zone, one of the few places to hold Dratini. He dove into the water and trapped one with his powers. He teleported back to NewIsland and threw his DNA Pokeball at it. There wasn't much time and Mewtwo had to work quickly. He took the ball and put it on the conveyour belt. With a few adjustments, a new Dragonite had been cloned. Mewtwo cut the stasis effect and the Dragonite slowly crawled out of the holding tube. 

"Dragonite. I am Mewtwo. I have created you for the purpose of creating a new world. One where clones such as us can live in peace. But I need your help to do it." The Dragonite looked at Mewtwo cuirously then opened its wings and started hovering a few feet form the ground implying that it was willing to follow Mewtwo's orders. "Good…" Mewtwo said. Mewtwo summoned Joy who stood before him bowing. "Human, make about 30 copies of a holo-card referring to my challenge, NewIsland, and the ferry terminal. Also, ask them if they wish to come, then they must give you the holo-card upon arriving. Give them to Dragonite when you are done."

"Yes, my master." Joy bowed and exited the room. 'It won't be long now…" Mewtwo thought as he sat back on his "throne" and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

To be continued…

A/N: I found it quite hard to write this chapter because I wasn't sure if the Fearow and Dragonite in the movie were originals or fakes. Only the starter Pokemon have symbols that distinguish them apart from any original. Chapter 5 will be out soon. Um.. till then later!


	5. Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I own Pokemon

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I own Pokemon. I'm also really Mewtwo. Come near me with those subpoenas and they will be disintegrated by my powers. Hahahaha! (No, I don't own Pokemon. So don't bother.)

Mewtwo's Revenge Part 5

Beginning of the End

********************

Mewtwo monitored the various trainers as they battled each other. Those that won, he sent an invitation to via Dragonite. Before long he had about 35 trainers with invitations. He would give it 3 days before he stopped, and have them come.

******************

2 and a half days later

******************

Mewtwo was becoming bored of watching all of the trainers. They may have won against each other, but they were still pathetic humans. Mewtwo decided that 1 more trainer would be sufficient to the already large amount of 150. Through the camera on a Fearow he spotted a trainer with his head on a table. He looked to be about 11, He wore a blue vest and had a red and white cap. 2 humans were with him, a redheaded girl and a squinty eyed boy. A Pikachu and a Togepi were also there. Mewtwo watched as a trainer challenged the younger boy. 

He was flawless with his victiouries, eventually defeating 3 Pokemon with his one Pikachu. "Master, shall I send out an invitation to these trainers?" _Yes, do it._ Mewtwo said telepathically. "Very well." Dragonite flew out of his room, invitation in his bag and flew off towards the trainers location. It wasn't long before it spotted them. He flew dangerously close to the trainers, for the fun of it. They were blown to the ground, their table and food all over the place. Mewtwo chuckled slightly and continued watching.

The Nurse Joy hologram appeared and began her usual speech. When it was done, the trainer checked the Yes on the paper. The Dragonite started flying away when a woman with long red hair stopped Dragonite with her frying pan. Mewtwo noticed the red R on her uniform and his eyes glowed blue. 

He twirled his fingers around, unleashing a huge backlash of psychic energy. Clouds suddenly converged all around NewIsland. A huge storm started up and the waves became fierce enough to make travel by boat dangerous. Only the strongest Pokemon Trainers would dare try to cross the ocean now. The test to stand before Mewtwo. 3 trainers out of 153 went. But… there were 3 others as well. The last 3 trainers he invited. They were traveling in a boat with 2 humans dressed up in foolish costumes. A Mewowth was hanging at the end of the boat looking quite nervous.

****************

An hour later

****************

Mewtwo slowly descended to the main room. All of the 6 trainers had made it and were looking anxious. 

_I am Mewtwo._

The End

A/N: Ok so the ending was bad, but unless you want me to basically explain the movie then forget it. Go out and rent the movie and watch it! Anyway, any reviews are welcome and appreciated. Peace.


End file.
